vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyborg (DC Extended Universe)
Summary Victor Stone is a former college athlete and football star. Following a horrible accident, his father Silas Stone, was able to save him via the use of a Mother Box that crafted cybernetics onto him. Victor then became known as the superhero Cyborg. Prior to his tragic accident and cybernetic transformation, Victor Stone was an optimistic football enthusiast and academic overachiever, thus managing to gain a scholarship to Gotham City University. After the accident, however, Victor abandons football and becomes gloomy, secluded, depressed, and even somewhat robotic. After fighting alongside the Justice League for some time, however, Cyborg seems to have warmed a bit to all of his teammates. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C, likely 6-B Name: Victor Stone, Cyborg Origin: DC Extended Universe Gender: Male Age: 24 Classification: Human, Cyborg Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting and Body Control (Cyborg's new body appears to be in a constant state of modification), Regeneration (Low-Mid, Re-installs his leg), Technological Manipulation and Hacking (Victor, as a cybernetic organism, is able to interface and control any system he has access to, allowing him to manipulate data seamlessly. Hacked into the Batcave, Took control over a Kryptonian spaceship, Turned off electricity of a city block), Can create holograms, Flight, Energy Projection, Explosion Manipulation (Can launch explosive rockets), Weapon Mastery (Can accurately hone on a moving target's trajectory to shoot it out of the air, as done with numerous Parademons.) Attack Potency: At least Island level, likely Country level (Harmed Steppenwolf with his cannon) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Comprable to Steppenwolf) Lifting Strength: At least Class M, possibly Class P (Comparable to other Justice League members) Striking Strength: At least Class EJ, Likely Class ZJ (Comparable to other Justice League members) Durability: At least Island level, likely Country level (Comparable to other Justice League members) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Melee, Higher with projectiles Standard Equipment: Biomechatronic body parts Intelligence: Genius (Victor Stone was already a genius prior to his accident, but his mind was enhanced even further once he became a cyborg due to his mind absorbing vast amounts of data from being constantly plugged into the Internet. Cyborg, due to his technopathy, has become an engineering genius on par with Batman, with him therefore understanding how to use the Batcomputer and Knightcrawler, and when confronted by unfamiliar technology such as that on Scout Ship 0344 or the Unity, Cyborg can familiarize himself with it very quickly, hence he was quickly able to deduce Lex Luthor's process of creating Doomsday, as well as the upcoming process of resurrecting Superman with a Mother Box. Victor Stone had originally been a highly skilled college athlete and football star before his horrible accident, even gaining a football scholarship to Gotham City University.) Weaknesses: Struggles to keep his humanity from being lost to his technological nature Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Protagonists Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Shapeshifters Category:Body Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Technology Users Category:Hackers Category:Hologram Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Super Heroes Category:Geniuses